My Family
by St.Hoe
Summary: Brennan gets into an accident and life gets a little bit more interesting for Mutant X and the GSA... Chapter 8 is written now!
1. The Accident

My Family  
  
  
  
Author's note: This story is pretty pathetic compared to the others I've read but hey I'm new at this so with practice I'll hopefully get better! Heheheh, Words in mean that the person is thinking...anyways  
  
Email: Just send any comments to heavens_Aphrodite@yahoo.ca  
  
Rating: General  
  
Pairing: Some Emma/Brennan, more of it later, maybe a bit of  
  
Shalimar/Jesse, I'll think about it  
  
Disclaimer: This universe and characters certainly don't belong to me. I whish!  
  
Summary: Brennan gets into an accident and life gets a little bit more interesting for Mutant X and the GSA  
  
  
  
"Hey Adam is there anything I can do?"  
  
Brennan was bored. Shalimar and Emma were gone shopping. That left the boys, but then Jesse decided to go visit his girlfriend. On top of all that Adam was working on a very important New Mutant project. Brennan was left alone. He had thought to do some workout but he had finished that an hour ago. He was back to where he started, with nothing to do and no one to do nothing with.  
  
" Yes actually there is something you could do. Now I know that you're suppose to have the day off…"  
  
"It's ok, please I'll do anything. Whatever it is it's probably better then staying here with you doing nothing." Brennan smiled at his little joke.  
  
"Oh ha ha. Alright there's this girl of about 19, a new mutant, which the GSA has shown some interest in lately. She has the ability to understand and speak any languages, even from animals. She's also telepathic. Her name is Hazel Keere. She's very important."  
  
As Adam was talking about Hazel to Brennan he showed him a picture of the girl. She had shoulder length blonde curly hair that fell freely to her shoulder, and piercing blue-green eyes. Even though she dressed formally and proper and her face was quite pretty her eyes held a glimmer of wildness. She had a warm smile and seemed nice.  
  
" I want you to go meet Hazel and bring her here before the GSA get her. However be careful, like I said the GSA are interested in her so its very likely that they'll be watching her."  
  
" Yeah sure! Finally, something to do. See you later!"  
  
*****  
  
Brennan walked into a big room full of the Mutant x cars. He chose one of the beautiful metallic blue cars (sorry guys I don't know much about cars) and went off to find Hazel.  
  
"This shouldn't be too hard. I'll go get her, maybe have a little fighting action, something that I need right, then I'll be back at the Sanctuary before Emma and Shal comes back form there shopping." I could hang out with Emma. I'll ask her if she wants to go to a club with me. I don't know what it is with her. Most of the times it's just more of a game for me to try and get the girl but with Emma it's different. She's my best friend and all but she's more then that at the same time. From the beginning there's always been this connection of some sort. Well I feel something, I don't know about her. What am I doing? I should stop thinking about her.   
  
As Brennan was cruising and thinking he noticed a bright light coming towards him. He couldn't see what it was. It was blinding him. He was getting scared.  
  
"What the…."  
  
He tried to stop…  
  
*****  
  
Back at the Sanctuary  
  
"Hey Adam we're back" Shalimar and Emma were barely able to come in because there hands were full of bags brought back from the stores they had just shopped at.  
  
"Well well I see you two had fun." Adam said, amazed at how they could like shopping that much. Well at least they're enjoying some time together outside of their work. It makes my job a lot easier.   
  
When Emma came back from putting away her stuff Adam noticed that she was looking around for something. Or maybe it would be more correct to say for someone. Ah young love .  
  
" Emma did you lose something?" Adam asked trying to hide his smile.  
  
Emma looked startled and blushed "Um not really. I was just wondering were Brennan was"  
  
"Oh he's gone to find a New Mutant"  
  
Emma smiled at that "Adam I thought you said we had the day off, that does include Brennan."  
  
" Of course it does but the poor guy was extremely bored and he was distracting me from my work…and I thought it would help him that's all."  
  
"Uh huh" Emma didn't look so convinced but let the matter drop anyways.  
  
She decided to go watch some TV. She saw Shalimar lying on the couch immersed by what was playing on the TV. She went and sat beside her friend.  
  
"Watcha watching?"  
  
"Oh just some news"  
  
(TV) "There was a terrible car accident on 4th street this afternoon. The cause, as usual, started with a drunk driver. The driver lost control of his vehicle and hit an unsuspecting victim. The two cars were badly damaged."  
  
On the screen there was footage of the area of the accident. There were people everywhere, police, ambulance and others. The two cars that had been in the disaster were scarcely recognizable. However that wasn't the worst of it, there was blood all over the place.  
  
(TV) " The man that caused the accident received minor injuries and was escorted by to the police to the hospital."  
  
Shalimar seemed disgusted at what she was seeing "People like that sicken me, they shouldn't even be allowed on the road after they do something like that!"  
  
"I totally agree with you."  
  
(TV) "Sadly the other man was not as fortunate as him. He was rushed off to the emergency with major blood loss and a serious concussion. It is unsure and quite likely that the young man will not survive."  
  
As the reporter was finishing up the screen showed the guy that had been in the accident. Even with all the blood and bruises on him Emma and Shalimar recognized him right away.  
  
"Oh my god it's Brennan!!!!"  
  
"Adam!!! Adam!!!" Emma was getting frantic. She started running towards Adam not even letting him answer her. Tears were running down her face. He can't die, no… no. I can't believe it. It's not true. I don't want to lose him. He can't die.   
  
" What is Emma?! What's wrong? "As Adam looked up from his work he saw a distraught Emma running in the med-lab and Shalimar right behind her.  
  
"It can't be happening! It's not true! Tell me it's not true Adam."  
  
"Okay Emma calm down. Shalimar please tell me what's happening."  
  
Shalimar seemed more calm then Emma but she was still on the verge of tears. Okay girl relax it wont help if I'm freaking out. She took a deep breath and started to explain  
  
"Its Brennan. There was a car accident on the news; a drunk driver hit another car. We saw who he had hit. It was Brennan! He was covered in blood and was in shock. They said that he had a major concussion and lot of blood loses. It was horrible!"  
  
"Shit… alright we'll contact Jesse and then go get Brennan. We have more chances of saving him here. Shalimar I want you to find out what hospital Brennan is in and then tell Jesse to meet us there. Don't explain to Jesse, we don't have time. Just tell him to hurry up. Emma come with me we'll prepare the med-lab and the Double-Helix for Brennan."  
  
*****  
  
At the hospital  
  
Jesse saw the Double-Helix. He was getting worried. He didn't know what was going on. And it's all connected to the hospital. Not a good thing. When Shalimar had contacted him he had been enjoying a nice supper with his girlfriend. He was about to complain but stopped when he saw her face on the com-link. She seemed very troubled and he could see she wanted to cry.  
  
"What is it Shal?"  
  
"I don't have time to explain. Just meet us at Rose Hall Hospital. Go there as fast as you can"  
  
Now he was back here. He saw Adam, Shalimar and Emma running towards him. Where's Brennan? Oh no…  
  
"Alright tell me what's happening."  
  
"Come on we'll explain on the way" and Jesse starting running with them  
  
" Its Brennan, he was in a car accident. He was injured pretty bad," Shalimar told him  
  
"Is he going to live?!?"  
  
"They said that he was probably going to die. That's why we're hurrying up, we might be able to save him back at the Sanctuary."  
  
They all went up to the front desk. The lady that looked at them seemed annoyed.  
  
"Look we cleared this all up before. I don't want more trouble with you guys. We run a very busy hospital and we don't have the time for all of your paper work and questions."  
  
The team were all puzzled at what she was talking about.  
  
"You're not from the gang that came in here earlier for that guy that was in the car accident?" Now she was the one that was confused.  
  
"No were not with them. Who were these men?"  
  
"I don't really know. They said that they were from the military. One of the guys looked really strange. He had white hair and very pale skin."  
  
"Eckhart… They got Brennan." Emma whispered.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh nothing, the man that they came and picked up was he the victim or the drunk driver?"  
  
"Hey listen I'm not really suppose to talk about this. Are you a reporter or something?"  
  
"No actually we're the victims family and I'm also his doctor."  
  
"That can't be true, the weird guy said that he was in the military and that he was going to be treated over there, at their base or whatever. However now that you mention it you do all seem worried as if you are his family." She felt bad now. What have we done  
  
"Thank you for your help. If you hear anything can you please contact me at this number" Adam handed her a card with his personal number.  
  
"I'm so sorry, of course I'll contact you"  
  
"Come on there's nothing we can do here" They started to leave as Adam ushered them out but Emma couldn't. She faced the lady.  
  
"How could you?" she was getting really mad. "I wont ever see him again because of you!"  
  
"Emma please come on. Its not her fault" Shalimar tried to calm her down.  
  
"I can't lose him."  
  
"I know. We won't. Let's go back. We'll figure something out." Emma finally gave in and followed the rest to the Double-Helix.  
  
*****  
  
At Genomex  
  
Eckhart walked in a room full of scientist and doctors that had been working on Brennan. They were all busy trying to figure out a way to make sure that he lived.  
  
"How is our patient?"  
  
The lead doctor looked up from his work. He was a tall skinny bald guy. He had been with Genomex as long as Eckhart could remember. Trying to hide his fear he answered. "Ah Mr. Eckhart, it is still unsure if he lives or dies. He was hurt quite seriously"  
  
"Well I think you'll make sure that he lives because if he doesn't then I see no reason to keep you here. You will have no more use for me. So will he live or die?"  
  
"Oh, um h-he w-w-will live of course"  
  
"Good. Carry on"  
  
1 "Yes sir"  
  
*****  
  
Later that day  
  
Eckhart was sitting at his desk thinking of all the ways he could use Mr. Mulray for his own advantage when he heard his com-link beep.  
  
The doctor's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"What is it now doctor?"  
  
"Well, sir, I think you should come down here."  
  
"This better be good" Eckhart was getting annoyed with him. Even if Mr. Mulray lives I think I'll kill the good doctor anyways  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
*****  
  
At the Sanctuary  
  
Jesse and Shalimar were working on the computer. They had gotten into the Genomex system to find any clues as to where they were holding Brennan and what his condition was. Adam came in looking exhausted. It had been a rough day for all of them. Especially, Adam thought, Brennan. Mutant X couldn't bear to lose him. He had contributed a great deal to the group. But that wasn't why Adam was afraid of losing him. Like he had said to the lady at the hospital, they were his family. They were all part of the same family. If he died or never came back to them then, to Adam, it would be as if one of his children had died, and to the rest it would be a brother. To Emma, maybe a lover. Mutant X would continue of course but it would never be the same.  
  
Jesse saw him come in "So how's Emma?"  
  
"She's resting. I gave her a mild sedative"  
  
Jesse really looked depressed "This is really turning into a bad day"  
  
"Yeah no kidding"  
  
"Hey Adam next time don't give us a day off, k?"  
  
Adam smiled at that "Yeah sure Shal."  
  
It became quiet. They didn't know what else to say. They were all worried about Brennan.  
  
"There's one good thing" Adam remarked  
  
Shalimar looked sceptical "and that is?"  
  
"Well if Eckhart wanted Brennan then he probably doesn't want him dead. That means he'll try everything to keep him alive and they have a very good medical staff. So he has a very good chance of surviving. The thing that I'm worried about is what he'll do with him after that."  
  
Shalimar let out a long sigh "Thanks Adam I was actually starting to feel better until you said that last part."  
  
Jesse agreed, "Yeah thanks Adam"  
  
"Trust me I wish I didn't have to worry about that part too."  
  
*****  
  
At Genomex  
  
Eckhart came into the room that he'd been in earlier that day. He spotted the doctor and went to meet him.  
  
"Now what's so important that you had to bother me?"  
  
"Well, sir, Mr. Mulray woke up a couple of minutes ago. Of course that's quite impossible for his kind of injuries. But we found out that the accident actually made his powers evolve. His powers are more powerful and he can control any electricity. It doesn't have to come from him. Also it helps him heal al little bit faster then usual. Now it doesn't help him that much but it's enough to make sure that he will live with our assistance. We don't know exactly how much powerful he is or what else he can do." The doctor seemed proud of himself to be able to relay this information to Mr. Eckhart.  
  
"This is good" Eckhart said  
  
"That's not everything. Mr. Mulray seems to have lost every personal memory. He doesn't know anything about his abilities, Mutant X and the GSA. He doesn't even remember about his childhood or anything like that. Of course he knows that the world is round and what not but his personal life is a blank."  
  
"I could definitely use this" Eckhart appeared to be thinking; even more new opportunities had been opened for him.  
  
"Although in time he will regain his memory"  
  
"I see. Is there a way you could make sure that he doesn't regain his memory?"  
  
"Well there is a way. We have a certain serum that we could give him but he would need one every 3 days so as not for him to start remembering"  
  
"Excellent. There is something else I need you to do…"  
  
*****  
  
Later on at Genomex  
  
Eckhart approached to what appeared to be a sleeping Brennan. He was hooked up to many machines. Machines that kept him alive; others that administered painkillers to help him with the pain or some that gave him blood that he so badly needed. His bruises and cuts on his face stood out from his pale skin. He slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"W-who are you?" Brennan was afraid of this strange man. Something about him   
  
"I'm Manson Eckhart. Don't worry Mutant X will pay for what they have done to you"  
  
"Mutant X? Um …by any chance do you know who I am? I don't remember"  
  
"Of course I know who you are, you're Joshua Eckhart. You're my son and the GSA is your family."  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. The Lies

Author's note: I know there isn't a lot but I'll have more next time, and more action  
  
1 Disclaimer :They're still not mine, heheh  
  
  
  
The next day at the Sanctuary  
  
Emma woke up feeling as if she had only slept a couple of hours. She felt dizzy and had a major headache. Even with the sedative she had been plagued with nightmares; nightmares of Brennan dying, of him becoming a GSA agent, of him forgetting about her. She just wanted to go and hold him. But of course she knew that that was impossible. She decided that she'd stop feeling sorry for herself and stop paying the victim. She'd go and find Brennan no matter what the risk was. She got up, quickly got dressed and went to find the others.  
  
Everyone had fallen asleep as they were working. Jesse and Shalimar were sleeping at the computer. Jesse's head was on the desk and Shalimar's was on Jesse's shoulder. Emma smiled, she knew that they both had feelings for each other but they never acted upon it. They had been together for so long god knows how they could be so oblivious to each other's emotions. Then she looked at Adam. He was sprawled on the couch with papers all around him. It would have been a funny sight if not for the situation. She could see that, like her, he was having nightmares.  
  
"Adam wake up" Emma whispered.  
  
"Wh-what? Um…Oh hi Emma" Adam got up and stretched.  
  
Emma let herself laugh a little bit "Hey"  
  
"How are you feeling this morning?"  
  
"Well not good…"  
  
" Of course that's understandable…"  
  
"But I'm better then yesterday and ready to work"  
  
" Alright well I guess were going to have to wake up that lovely couple of there before we start with anything"  
  
"Yup you sure are right"  
  
After they had woken up Jesse and Shalimar they continued to work on finding Brennan.  
  
*****  
  
At Genomex  
  
Eckhart and the doctor entered Brennan room.  
  
"He's still sleeping. Give him the needle."  
  
As the doctor approached Brennan woke up. He saw the doctor and the needle. He started to panic.  
  
" NO get away for me!!! Don't touch me!!!" Brennan screamed. The lights flickered but Brennan was too scared of the doctor to notice it but the other men did.  
  
"Joshua Joshua! Please calm down. Its ok your safe. No one's going to hurt you here" Eckhart said trying to mimic a compassionate voice. He also didn't want the machines that helped Brennan to live to shut down with his outburst of new power.  
  
Brennan, in a weak voice, replied. "How can I trust you? I don't even remember you. For all I know your lying to me about you being my father."  
  
"I thought you would say something like that so I brought some pictures of us"  
  
Mason handed him the pictures. Brennan hesitated for a second then took them.  
  
He looked at each pictures. The first picture was him as a child and his supposed dad with brown hair and a tanned face. He looked at his present 'father' and back at the picture.  
  
"Why do you look different?"  
  
"Well there was accident and it changed my appearances. But that isn't important right now. I will explain it to you another time"  
  
Brennan looked at him for few more seconds, trying to remember anything but gave up and returned to the pictures. The next one was him, but older, and again his father. In this one his father appeared like he does now.  
  
"Ah yes, we took that one when you finished your training to become a GSA agent. You were so happy. And I, well I was the proudest man alive" Eckhart looked at Brennan. He could see that Brennan wasn't rejecting the idea of him being his father. He knew that he hadn't accepted it yet, but he would. Of course he would. This is a brilliant plan. Adam will be immensely hurt with this. I took one of his 'children' and made him mine . He smiled and wicked smile but made sure that Brennan didn't see him. He didn't want to ruin it now. The next picture was young Joshua, brown haired Mason and a woman.  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"That's your mother Joshua"  
  
"My mother? If she's my mother why isn't she here?"  
  
" Well Joshua, your mother's is dead. She was killed by Adam"  
  
"Adam? Is he the one that did this to me?"  
  
"Yes son and his group Mutant X"  
  
"I see," He continued to shuffled through the pictures. The rest were just recent pictures of himself and his father. Brennan was getting frustrated and threw the pictures on his bed.  
  
"I can't remember anything!" Again the lights flickered. This time Brennan did notice it but brushed it off as being unimportant.  
  
"I know Joshua that's why this doctor was going to give you that needle. It will help you start to get your memory. Now what do you say and let him do his job?" Brennan was confused by his father's voice. It sounded as if he was annoyed and not use to being…well nice. At once Eckhart saw this and tried to correct what he had done.  
  
"Its just that its dangerous. You might never be healed if you don't get that needle"  
  
"Alright" He was too weak and painful to continue to argue  
  
The doctor gave him the needle. After a couple of seconds Brennan started to feel lightheaded and shaky. He knew that he was going to get a serious headache.  
  
"I-I don't feel so good"  
  
"That's quite understandable," The doctor replied. "This …medication has these kinds of side effects. Your body also has a lot of painkillers in it. Plus, lets not forget that you were just in a serious accident."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well Mr. Eckhart I think your son has to rest now"  
  
"Of course. Joshua I want you to sleep now. Don't worry about anything." Before Mason had finished his sentence Brennan had fallen asleep. As they left the room Eckhart turned to look at the doctor.  
  
"Well is it working?"  
  
"Oh yes, it is definitely working"  
  
"Good good. His recent powers are starting to surface. I'm assuming that he doesn't remember how to manage his old power and now he has the new one too. We will have to show him how to control them. I want you to be careful around him. Electricity can be very dangerous."  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Oh and did you do as I asked you?"  
  
"Yes everything is prepared. His room and files are all ready and Genomex has… hints that he's been living here all his life"  
  
"Excellent"  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. The Encounter

Authors note: Ok i know that it took me long to post, blame it on school and writers block, anyways if you have any suggestion please do say them, lol, i hope no one forgot about my story though, well at least not alot  
  
Disclaimer: They ain't mine, they don't belong to me you know the drill  
  
  
  
At the Sanctuary  
  
"Emma I think its time that you try and find Brennan with your abilities" Adam said. The gang were all sitting in the med-lab. They had found no trace on Brennan. They were really getting concerned.  
  
"I already tried reaching out for him but there was nothing there. I couldn't find him," She said with a sad distant expression on her face.  
  
"When did you try this?"  
  
"Yesterday before you gave me the sedative"  
  
"Well he might have been unconscious; that certainly doesn't help. And with your emotions all over the place it's quite impossible for you to find someone else's emotions." Adam was trying to keep everyone's hope up. Not to mention his own.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right. Okay I'll try it" Emma sat in her meditation position and started to relax. Each group member waited impatiently for the results of Emma's search. After 15 minutes she came out of her trance. She looked scared.  
  
"I still couldn't find him" Emma said, a sob escaping her. Jesse and Shalimar exchanged looks of worry.  
  
"Does that mean that h-he's dead?" Jesse said stating what had been on everyone's minds.  
  
"No, no of course not. It could mean anything." Adam looked at all of his 'children'. He could see that they didn't really believe him. Well the only thing I can do for them now is to make them busy so they don't have to worry about the possibility that Brennan might be dead "Emma I want you to continue looking for Brennan with your power. And don't concern yourself if you can't find him. Jesse I want you to continue looking through Genomex's system. Shalimar I want you to go to the crash site and the hospital to find out any evidence that we might of looked over. Alright?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"If we can't find anything then we're going to Genomex to look for him there. We are going to find him, no matter how hard it is" At that the team left to do there appointed task.  
  
*****  
  
At the Sanctuary  
  
It had been a couple of hours since Adam had laid down everyone's mission. Shalimar had come back with a futile hunt and Emma was taking a break. Adam was sitting with them. No one was talking. They were all tired and depressed. The only one who hadn't given up was Jesse. As he was looking through the last possible files that could hold hints to where Brennan was he discovered something.  
  
"Hey Adam did Eckhart have any relative working for the GSA? As a matter of fact, did he have any relative?" Adam got up and went to see Jesse.  
  
"No I've never heard of him having relative. I thought they were all dead. Do you know his or her name?" Adam was puzzled and curious at this new discovery.  
  
"Um his name is… oh here it is, its Joshua Eckhart"  
  
"Joshua Eckhart? Never heard of him..."  
  
"Whoa its not just any family member it says here that its Eckhart's son."  
  
Everyone was surprised at this new revelation. Emma and Shalimar went to the computer.  
  
"What?! Adam you never told us that Eckhart had a son." Shalimar said  
  
"He doesn't, that I am sure of"  
  
Emma, who had been quiet for the whole time, spoke up "Is it just me or is this getting pretty weird; first Brennan gets caught by the GSA and then Eckhart's false son unexplainably pops up at around the same time?"  
  
"Yeah you're right, this isn't just any coincidence. Alright then, I think its time to go pay Genomex a visit (yes I know, pretty corny but I didn't know what else to put, lol)  
  
The gang was relieved that Adam had finally decided to go look at Genomex. But in a way they were fearful of the outcome. The problem was that there was no turning back, if Brennan was dead, they would find out and it would be the end of that. Hopefully he wasn't, and they could bring him back, heal him and everything would be back to normal. Although they were all quite certain that it wasn't as easy as that. And what was the deal with Eckhart's son? There had to be something happening. Just another complication…  
  
*****  
  
At Genomex  
  
Eckhart was reading the latest reports of his son when his office doors opened to reveal the doctor. Eckhart looked up annoyed, from his reading, waiting for the answer for why he had been bothered.  
  
"Ah Mr. Eckhart I have some good news" Looking nervous as always, he waited for the acknowledgment to go on.  
  
"Well…what the hell is it?"  
  
"I-I, um, sir I was looking through our New Mutant data-base and I found something very interesting; one of our mutant, that works for the GSA, has the ability to give someone false memories, which are in fact a creation of her own imagination. So I was thinking in addition to suppressing Mr. Mulray's real memories…"  
  
"We could create new ones. Ones that would benefit our cause" Eackhart said, interrupting the doctor. He had a wicked smile on his face.  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Good, I want to see this agent" Everything was truly going Eckhart's way.  
  
"Yes sir, right away sir"  
  
*****  
  
Brennan's room  
  
Brennan was in the place of not entirely awake or asleep. He was surrounded by darkness. The dark was the place where the pain couldn't get him, or the confusion and hurt of not remembering anything, or even shield the incomprehensible emotions that he seemed to get for no reason. Then he heard a voice in the distance. He didn't want it to bring him out of his hole of darkness. But as it came closer it seemed better then this place. The voice held warmth and caring. It brought him those emotions that he could not understand, but they were emotions that he didn't mind, almost like good memories. He felt secure with that voice; it sounded like an angel that had come to rescue him from this hell he was living. As his eyes fluttered open he saw a dark haired woman standing in front of him She had a compassionate smile on her beautiful face. But her eyes held some concern in them. Was the concern for him? He couldn't help but smile back at his angel.  
  
"Hi there" She said  
  
"Hello" He felt as if he could trust her at once. He knew that she would always protect him. She wasn't just his angel but his guardian angel.  
  
"We were so worried about you. But now I found you and everything will be back to normal. Even better" At that she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Brennan didn't know what she was talking about but whatever it was it sure sounded good.  
  
She started to talk to her ring "Adam it's Emma, I found Brennan. He's really hurt but alive, he's actually awake right now." As she continued to talk to Adam she noticed a major emotional change in Brennan. At first she had sensed from him confusion but also happiness and trust, but now it was only terror and hate.  
  
"Brennan, w-what's wrong?" Now she was the one to feel confused  
  
When Brennan had heard her say the name Adam his world had came crashing down, again. She was not his guardian angel but a demon that took orders from an even greater demon, Adam. Adam, the one that had killed his mother, he couldn't remember him doing that but it must be right. He couldn't remember his mother either but he was sure that she had been a good, loving person. Not only did Adam do this but he was also the cause of Brennan present predicament. The woman, whom was standing beside him, wasn't better. She had pretend to be his friend, to get his trust and then hurt him even more. Didn't these people ever stop?  
  
"Get away from me!" Brennan started to back away from Emma. Again the lights flickered, but more violently  
  
"Brennan, please calm down" She tried to reach for his shoulder to soothe him but he yanked it away from her.  
  
"Don't touch me!" He seemed so scared of her. There was electricity flashing everywhere.  
  
"Brennan, listen to me…"  
  
"My name's not Brennan, its Joshua!" At that all the equipment that was helping him stay alive fused out. Brennan started to lose his battle to stay awake. He couldn't breath, he was even gasping for air. He was loosing focus and getting weaker. Emma didn't know what to do.  
  
"Emma what's going on? Get out of there, that burst of energy, whatever it was, alerted the GSA and they're coming" Adam said through Emma's ring. He didn't wish to have to rescue another member of his team. By this time Brennan was out cold  
  
"Adam it's Brennan, he doesn't remember me! He's blaming us for what's wrong with him. There was lightning everywhere and he passed out. He's dying!"  
  
"Ok listen to me Emma, there's nothing you can do for him right now. It seems that Eckhart has something planed out for him and he's taken care of him. Leave him for now."  
  
"Bu-but I can't leave him, I just can't"  
  
"Emma please come on. We know now that he's alive, but he wont be for long if you stay there and you'll also get captured. They'll help him. We'll figure something out after, come on"  
  
"I-I …alright" She looked at Brennan and kissed him one last time as the tears came running down her face. "Don't worry I'll come back and rescue you" Just as she left the room the doctors and GSA agents came rushing in.  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. The Circumstances

1 Disclaimer: Trust me, they don't belong to me, I don't want any trouble (  
  
Author's note: I bet you all thought I had forgotten 'bout this story. Well almost, almost, with school and all kinds of stuff happening I never had the time, the energy or the imagination to work on it. But now that school is over for the summer the next chapters wont take long to write.  
  
I just wanted to say how much I admire those other writers, be it ppl that write books/novel, fan fiction, poems, songs, you name it. This sure ain't easy work especially when writers block comes your way. This is my first story and its way harder and longer that I ever thought it would be. I also want to thanx all those reviews!  
  
This chapter pretty much explain what's happening  
  
Anyways on with the story….  
  
*****  
  
"Emma please come on. We know now that he's alive, but he wont be for long if you stay there and you'll also get captured. They'll help him. We'll figure something out after, come on"  
  
"I-I …alright" She looked at Brennan and kissed him one last time as the tears came running down her face. "Don't worry I'll come back and rescue you" Just as she left the room the doctors and GSA agents came rushing in.  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
At Sanctuary  
  
The Double Helix had just arrived at Sanctuary from its failed mission. Shalimar, Jesse and Emma came out of the plane with one thing on their minds. They wanted to know why they had to leave Brennan at Genomex. Unfortunately, Adam, who had stayed behind, was the only one that could really answer that question. Shalimar's feral pride had been bruised when she had to leave one of her pact member behind; she was angry and confused. She felt like she was a puppet, not in control of her own life and the safety of the ones she cared for. Jesse was also confused but he told himself that Adam knew what he was doing. He rationalized that he must have had a damn good reason for telling them to come back without finishing their task. Emma was the only one in the three that had an idea of what was going on, but she needed to be reassured that she had done the right thing, because right now she felt like she had betrayed Brennan.  
  
Adam saw them enter in the base. By the display of emotions on their faces he knew that he was going to have to face hell. He also knew that what he had done was the right thing to do for Brennan and the team, but it was convincing them of that that worried him. Without Emma knowing Adam had put a tracer on Brennan so that he could keep track of him and his vitals at all times. This was the project he had been working on before Brennan had left the other morning. It took the readings of someone's DNA and state of being and stored it in its databanks. So, if required, it could easily find that person without needing a different device on the other end. It was undetectable; in that way there was no chances that Eackart would find anything suspicious.  
  
Shalimar didn't wait for Adam to start talking; her anger was too much for her to hold in. With a scowl on her face she started to shout "Adam what the hell happened?! Why did you order us to come back?! We could have gotten him out! But noooo he's still stuck there, god knows what's happening to him and we're just standing here doing nothing!" Her eyes started to glow as she tried to contain her feral rage and disappointment.  
  
Both Jesse and Emma waited to see what would be Adam's reaction and answer. They wouldn't of acted as Shalimar had if it would have been up to them to ask the questions but she had expressed what they had felt nonetheless.  
  
Adam kept his emotions under check; he knew that losing control wouldn't help the situation. "Please Shalimar calm down. I ordered you all here for a good reason." He looked towards Emma "Emma can you tell us what happened?"  
  
Emma felt uneasy as Shalimar's stare darted her way. Contrary to Shalimar, Emma didn't use Adam as her scapegoat for her guilt but by seeing his confidence it made her hold on to a shred of hope.  
  
"Umm…yeah…Well when I came in the room he was sleeping. I woke him up and he seemed emotionally fine..." Emma hesitated, thinking of a way to explain to her teammates what she had felt without perplexing them. " I didn't need the help of my gifts to tell me that he was disoriented and confused but he also trusted me. For some reason he didn't know who I was though. However he seemed to recognize me in some way. I then contacted Adam. As I was relaying the news to him Brennan's emotions started to change, mostly when I mentioned Adam. They became dark. He wasn't just terrified of me but he hated me too!" Shalimar's anger turned into shock as she was hearing this. Jesse was as surprised as she was. " When I asked him what was wrong he started to scream at me. He said that his name wasn't Brennan, that it was Joshua. While he was shouting it seemed like his emotions were taking a life of its own. They became physical. The waves of emotions were too much for anything mechanical and they blew up…" She quieted down to let the group grasp the total picture of what had transpired before continuing. " With all those sensation and his recent accident his body couldn't take. It shut down. He was dying...that's…that's when Adam pulled me out."  
  
Jesse was overwhelmed by this new information "Whoa…Brennan isn't Brennan anymore? Joshua…Joshua Eackhart? He thinks he's Eckhart's son? Whatever Eckhart said or did to make Brennan believe that, it was pretty low, even for him."  
  
"Yes and he'll regret what he did too" Shalimar smiled and she imagined kicking Eckharts ass.  
  
"We can't forget this new surge of powers that Brennan seems to have acquired either." Emma added.  
  
"But why did we just leave him there? Surely we could have saved him on the Double-Helix" Jesse asked.  
  
Adam waited till he got everyone's attention before he started talking "Yes I'll get to that soon. But first I'll explain what I know of the situation and hopefully you will understand my decision to leave him behind for now. Alright for starters, we all know that Brennan sustained some head injury from the car crash; it was mentioned in the news and he obviously showed some evidence of this with his memory loss. Have you ever heard of humans developing abilities after an incident? This happens especially with head injuries…"  
  
" Sure I've heard that people can sometimes predict the future or move objects with there minds. Something like that" Shalimar said  
  
"Yes, exactly. This is quite natural. These abilities aren't evident in most people because they stay dormant in parts of the brain that aren't used. When something traumatic happens to someone it, lets say, opens doors and wakes these powers up. Now what happened, I think, is that Brennan opened those doors up to let in the natural powers..."  
  
" Yeah but don't you think they're a bit too strong? Well in the beginning anyways…He would need to practice a whole lot to get to the level that I saw today. Even with practice it's a bit too much." Emma mentioned.  
  
"Yes that's true but I also think that it made his New-Mutant abilities mutate. He has his natural abilities and his New-Mutant ones too. So all and all he has become pretty powerful. This is what caused the strong flow of emotion and the malfunction of the machines. That's one part of the situation. Now to answer your question on why I decided to leave Brennan behind… when Eckhart got his hands on Brennan he realized that Brennan had lost his memory. He saw this as an advantage. He quite convincingly lied that he was his father and most likely blamed Brennan's accident and many other made-up things on us. That's why Brennan had that reaction when he heard my name Emma. Now when Brennan's body was shutting down I had to act fast. Either you bring him with you, which I don't think he would have survived the trip back, or you leave him there. I don't trust Manson but I know he values Brennan's life because of his little scheme. He will make sure that he survives and to tell you the truth Genomex has a very good medical staff, maybe they don't do what's in the best interest of their patients but Brennan is a very important person right now. They wont let him die, that I'm sure of. So if Brennan stays alive we have a chance of saving him."  
  
The group thought of what Adam had said. They slowly came to the realization that he had done what was in Brennan best interest. Hope had renewed itself in them.  
  
"There's something else…"Adam said as he was walking towards the lab, when he came out he had a small object in his hands "I've been working on this project for months." He showed the object to everyone. " Its what I call a DNA tracker, and what it does is it scans peoples DNA and it accumulates it in its databanks. Now with this information stored I can find what that person's location is and his or her physical well-being. When you were talking to me, Emma, I scanned Brennan using your ring as the link. Because of that I can find Brennan anywhere he goes and how he's doing. I checked his vitals when you left and continued doing this till you all got here. It appeared that he survived the shock" They were all overjoyed at hearing this.  
  
Emma got up. At the moment she couldn't stand still, she was just too ecstatic.  
  
"Can we go see how he's doing right now?"  
  
Adam smiled as Jesse and Shalimar stood up "Yes of course we can, come on"  
  
*****  
  
At Genomex  
  
Eckhart was pacing around his office waiting for the Doctor to tell him how Joshua was. He had made himself call him Joshua, not Mr. Mulray or Brennan, even when he was thinking to make it easier for him to lie. Of course he never had a problem lying but putting himself directly in the role of a concerned father made the lie more plausible. It was essential for the plan to work. Truth be told he actually liked it, not the need for cunning and deception like he usually enjoyed, but to really care for someone. He didn't have anyone to care for and that was why he was so dedicated to his work. Nevertheless he was still a human and his mind benefited from this experience. In the end he knew that he was just using Joshua. He was taking this whole acting business way too seriously. He tried to suppress any concern or compassion that he had for the boy. While he was thinking this over the doctor came in.  
  
"How's my son?" Manson impatiently asked.  
  
The doctor carefully hid a disappointed frown that his boss had actually called the 'specimen' his son. He knew that Mr. Mulray was very significant for Genomex and the GSA but this was ridiculous. However he was quite excited from the information he had gathered.  
  
"Well sir, Mr. Mulray…"  
  
"Call him Joshua" Eckhart's voice was stern as he interrupted the Doctor  
  
"Yes, yes of course" Ridiculous, just ridiculous "He wasn't really in any danger"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, he stopped breathing!"  
  
"It only appeared that way. His abilities were trying to protect him from the onslaught of emotion by putting a barrier. In that way, his body's recently acquired healing factor was able to kick into overdrive. By closing down his body it made it much easier and faster for him to heal. Actually he no longer requires life support. Of course he can't go running all over the place, let alone stand up by himself but he is, um… out of the woods; I think that's the expression."  
  
"That's very good. He's more powerful then I had previously thought" Eckhart momentarily forgot about the worry he had of his supposed son and contemplation of all the means he could use this new information. He thought of all the ways he could harm Mutant X and control the world. Mr. Eckhart was back to his normal wicked self.  
  
"Yes, yes it is" The Doctor saw the reaction that he had caused his superior. Frankly he was quite pleased with the change. "It is safe to move him to his room that we have set up for him." This was the room where all of Joshua's belonging were. They had made sure that the room looked lived in with clothes, items and pictures relaying to Joshua's life.  
  
Eckhart was as eager and greedy as a child in a candy store "Good good, when do you think we can start transferring the false memories?"  
  
"Pretty much right after he wakes, sir."  
  
"Excellent. Send in Miss Ebers. Oh and contact me if there's any change in Joshua's condition. I want to be there when he wakes up. I wouldn't look much like a father if I wasn't there to… support him."  
  
"Of course" At that the Doctor left the room.  
  
A couple of minutes later a tall GSA agent came in. She had short dark brown hair neatly tucked behind her ears. Her green eyes held no glimmer in them; they were dull and cold. She would have been a lovely woman if not for her formal appearances. Except the truth was that she wasn't a bad person, her looks and seemingly bitter attitude was just a mask to fool everyone around her. She had deliberately offered to work for the GSA to make sure that they wouldn't capture her younger sister. Of course, they didn't know she had a sister; she had changed her name and her history. In that way, if they ever had a lead on her sister she could change the information. She had helped countless others but her priority was her sister. She had been caught a couple of times but luckily, every time, she had been able to alter the witness's memories so they wouldn't remember. She hated what she was about to do to this man. She didn't know him or his story but changing someone's entire life memories was wrong in her opinion. She had only used her powers when need be and even then her longest memory change had been about an hour. A whole lifetime seemed immoral to her, but to make him believe that he was Eckhart's son was just appalling. Nevertheless she told herself that she had to do this if she wanted to be able to continue protection her little sister.  
  
She walked up to the desk and looked at the revolting man sitting behind it. She had no doubt in her mind that one day he would be punished for what he had done in his lifetime. She made sure to keep her emotions hidden as she began talking.  
  
"Yes sir you asked for me?"  
  
"Ah yes, please sit down" She sat down with reluctance. Sitting down meant that the gap between both of them would diminish. She felt that if she got any closer to him she would be sick.  
  
"Now I just wanted to make sure that you completely understood what your task was." Eckhart was in an unusual good humour  
  
"Yes sir I wholly understand what I have to do." Emotionless as ever  
  
Eckhart smiled "Excellent, make sure that those memories show how Mutant X's leader was destructive to my sons life" She concealed a shudder as he mentioned son. "Oh and get his mother's details perfect"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Alright then, if all goes well I think you will deserve a promotion. Be prepared before the transference, I don't want to have to wait longer" She nodded "Good, now leave me"  
  
She left as fast as she could without appearing suspicious. When she was in the corridor she let out a long breath and continued with her work.  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
Author's Note: Don't worry everything's gonna make sense in the end and Agent Ebers appearance will be tied to the beginning. Oh and it won't take me long to post my next chapter…everything's good. More Brennan next chapter, that's always good! 


	5. The Transference

Author's Note: Don't worry; there is no way this will turn into an Ebers-Brennan/Joshua romance! Heheh. Oh and if someone wants to archive this, I give all the permission to do so, just tell me, or maybe wait till I'm finished the story, don't matter to me…   
  
Disclaimer: Must I say this? Everyone knows they belong to me!, lol, Nah they don't, nope, not at all  
  
*****  
  
"Alright then, if all goes well I think you will deserve a promotion. Be prepared before the transference, I don't want to have to wait longer" She nodded "Good, now leave me"  
  
She left as fast as she could without appearing suspicious. When she was in the corridor she let out a long breath and continued with her work.  
  
*****  
TO BE CONTINUED  
*****  
Genomex,   
  
Eckhart was sitting in his office looking through some reports when his com. device beeped. Once he activated it the Doctor's face appeared.   
  
"Yes what can I do for you Doctor?" he was still in a good mood.   
  
"I suggest you come down sir, our resident electricity man will soon be waking up"  
  
"Ah I see" Eckhart said with a smile and a nod. He lifted himself up and started to gather his things but stopped and looked at the Doctor "And what about the transference?"   
  
"We can start about an hour after he wakes up, depending on his condition."  
  
*****  
Outside Joshua's room  
  
Eckhart arrived as quickly as he could without actually running. He saw the Doctor looking at some charts and joined him.   
  
"Is he awake?" He was hoping that he wasn't too late.  
  
"Almost, almost. You can go join him in his room if you want"  
  
He entered the room and pulled out a chair to sit beside Joshua. He wasn't hooked up to all sorts of machines anymore, but his wounds were quite evident. His torso was covered with bandages to help his broken ribs stay in place and to promote healing. His shoulder was wrapped up; the whole skin had been torn away; that had been tricky to patch up. There were dressings on his right temple to stop the bleeding and infection of a gash that had resulted from the concussion. His chest, legs and arms were covered in stitches, scratches and bruises. He wasn't deathly pale anymore but it wasn't his normal shade either.   
  
Eckhart sat in the dimly lit room and waited patiently for his son to wake.   
  
*****  
He was in his memories and emotions again. Baffled but happy, he surveyed the pictures that his subconscious had sent him. There were four people around him, two males and two females. He felt close to one of the women, the dark haired one, but couldn't place why. The blonde haired lady handed her a ring, then the younger man handed him a ring. He felt as if he was a part of something now, a family. He started to have an eerie sensation that someone was watching him. He came out of his safe place and opened his eyes. Everything was still foggy and dark but he could definitely make out the form of a man sitting beside him. There was something strange about him. He didn't trust him and instantly disliked him. Then his dreams and impression just faded away as if they never existed. He realized that the man was actually his father. He groaned as he tried to lift himself up; he couldn't help it, his head hurt like hell and he was extremely dizzy. Eckhart put a hand on his good shoulder and lightly pushed him down.  
  
"Don't try to get up. You need to rest"  
  
Exasperate he laid down "Yeah but I'm tired of resting"   
  
Eckhart smiled "I see you're feeling better"  
  
"Yeah I guess you could say that, I don't feel like I'm going to pass out any time now. It's just that I'm so restless." He fidgeted a bit  
  
"The Doctor says that you'll be able to get up for short periods of time soon."  
  
"Finally" he went silent for a while, thinking of the woman that had tried to kidnap him. "Um…what happened to the woman that came to see me?"  
  
"Ah yes her, I'm afraid to say that she escaped. But don't worry; they wont come after you again. I've put more security that even the whole group couldn't take out."  
  
Joshua smiled to put up a show "That's good". He was upset that he wouldn't see her anymore. He knew that he should be disappointed and scared that she hadn't been captured but for some reason he was happy. He recognized that he shouldn't mention this to his father; he didn't really feel like handling an angry father right now.   
  
Eckhart decided to change the subject. He didn't like the fact that talking about Mutant X was still too close to home for Brennan "Now lets talk about something else... do you remember this room?"  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Well…"  
  
There was a knock at the door and the Doctor came in.  
  
"He's ready for the procedure sir"  
  
"Alright, send for Agent Ebers and I'll explain to Joshua what will be happening"  
  
"Yes sir"   
  
He was gone leaving a very confused Joshua.  
  
"What is he talking about? What procedure?" He was getting a bit nervous.  
  
"This lady, that will come in shortly, is very good with memorises. She will be able to make you remember, bring back your lost recollections, using her New Mutant abilities."  
  
"New Mutant abilities?"  
  
"Yes, it's very complicated and I can't really explain it in one minute but it's more or less like a power."  
  
"Oh…I don't know if I want to go through with this. Can't we just let the memories come back to me by themselves?"  
  
Eckhart sighed and rubbed his nose bridge impatiently "Listen, if you don't do this you might never get your lost memories. Do you want to live your whole life without really knowing who you are? Like I said before, I would never hurt you, you're my son for goodness sake. I'm only doing what's best for you."  
  
"I thought the needle that you gave me was suppose to do all this."  
  
Eckhart tried to appear saddened "Ah yes the needle…unfortunately you received some minor brain damage that makes you forget events in your life. The needle, which will have to be taken every three days all your life, will stop you from forgetting further. Miss Ebers will make you remember your previous memories."   
  
Joshua was shocked by what he was hearing. Brain damage? Could it get any worst? "I…I…alright I'll go through with it."  
  
His father got up and went to get Agent Ebers who had waited outside the room preparing for the transference. When she came in the room she could see that her patient was scared and she automatically felt guilty for what she was about to do to him. She knew that he didn't deserve this, but then, she told herself how her sister was more important to her and concentrated on her task. She sat beside him, took a deep breath and exhaled to let out all the emotions that might interfere with the transference. She looked at the Doctor and her boss.  
  
"I must concentrate really hard while doing this, in other words I don't want any of you to make a sound. Not a word or a small shuffling, not anything. Understand?" The both nodded. "Good" She turned to look at Joshua. "Now Joshua this wont hurt. The memories will seam as if they're happening in the present but they're not. You just have to remember this and everything will be fine. Close your eyes and relax" He did as he was told and she lightly put her fingers on his temples.   
  
At first everything was dark; he didn't feel any different. But then Joshua started to hear faint voices. He could make out a woman's, a man's and a small boy's voice. The images were still fuzzy but his hearing was getting better. The woman and the child were prisoners that much he could make out. The woman was pleading for the boy's life, she was crying and begging the man to let him go, not to hurt him. Of course the man just laughed at her. The boy was also crying, at once Joshua knew it was he as a very young child and the woman was his mother. The picture cleared up. His hands and legs were tied up to a chair in their kitchen. He could see that his mother was in the same predicament as him. The man was standing beside his mother; he had short, dark brown, curly hair. He realized that he knew him somehow but it still didn't click. He had an evil smile on his face.  
  
"I told Manson that he would regret ever trying to stop me from attaining my goal!"  
  
His mother was struggling against her bonds "You're a sick man Adam!" She screamed at him. Joshua could see by the look in Adam's eyes that what his mother had said was true. Adam giggled. He then took his lighter and put a nearby drape on fire. After that Adam walked away leaving both of them in the burning house. Joshua could remember the fear he had felt when he had seen the flame, engulf everything in its path, come their way. The fire had reached his mother first. He could hear her scream with anguish. He felt helpless that he couldn't save her. He tried to stay conscious but the smoke form the fire made him dizzy and blackout. He could remember only bits and pieces after that. He remembered his father grabbing him and protecting him from the fire. He also remembered his father saying over and over again that everything would be all right. His father had burned his face, arms and hands while saving him. Joshua knew now that was the reason why he was wearing a wig and fake skin nowadays. His mother had died that night. They had moved in dad's work place, Genomex, as soon as they had physically recovered from the ordeal for their safety. He remembered other things such as events that had happened in Genomex in his life, his powers, the GSA and countless others.  
  
It had been over two hours when Ebers finally came out of it. She was drained and exhausted. She knew that she would be sore the next day from being in that position for so long. She grunted as she stretched her stiff muscles. Joshua had stayed unconscious when the link between them had been severed. She felt another pang of guilt from what she had done but didn't get a chance to think much about it as Mr. Eckhart was getting impatient.   
  
"So did it work?"  
  
"The transference was a success, some memories will come later because I didn't want to overwhelm him right now. I didn't cover his whole life, that would have taken too long and would be dangerous for him. If you are unsatisfied with the lack of memories we can do another procedure, but wait about a week for him to recover from this one."  
  
"Excellent… Doctor how are his vitals?"  
  
He looked Joshua over with his devices "He appears to be doing quite well"  
  
"I told Adam that he would regret ever trying to stop me from attaining my goal!"  
  
Ebers winced; she had projected that same image and phrase to Joshua except this time it was Eckhart that had said it.   
  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
Author's note: Brennan wont be in bed next chapter 


	6. The Results

Author's note: Well here's the next part. I know I know its been too long, but I couldn't do anything, I needed to work for the summer, and now well I got another job to get some money for next year (first year university), I've also got school, and lots and lots of homework. I've got a busy life, unfortunately, so my stories get screwed over.  
  
Disclaimer: Even after all this time I still don't own then but shhhh it's our lil secret  
  
*****  
  
My Family - Chapter 6  
  
It had been two weeks since the crash that had changed everyone's life. The Mutant X team hadn't been able to rescue Brennan since they had been too busy dealing with another recent problem. A new group, called the Saviours, had surfaced. It consisted of 'normal' people who believed they had to protect humankind from freaks and mutations. They didn't understand these monsters, as they called them, so, like typical human beings, they had to destroy them. They hadn't gone public just yet since they feared that their ways wouldn't be accepted. For now, they were content on secretly capturing, experimenting, torturing and killing new mutants. They posed as a bigger threat then the GSA had ever did for the enhanced individuals since they were dead set on murdering all of them and not to mention in a vary painful way. Mutant X had been to the rescue as much as they could but they were all exhausted since the Saviours never stopped. When they did get some time off to plan Brennan's rescue a Saviour emergency would always come up before they could put it into action. They weren't alone in saving the new mutants though, the GSA weren't too happy with what the Saviours were doing. The problem was, after a new mutant was saved from that group, they would fall into the hands of the GSA. Either way the person was, lets just say, not in a good position.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile Joshua had fully recovered from the physical trauma of the accident thanks to his newly acquired powers and the help of the Genomex's doctors. The second he was fit enough his father had sent him to be retrained as a GSA agent.  
  
He still had problems controlling his powers so a teacher had been assigned to him. This teacher, Mr. Reid, had been renown for his capacity to teach even the people with the most overpowering abilities. Joshua had been told that Mr. Reid had once been his instructor. He didn't remember him but he did know that the moment he saw the man he didn't like him.  
  
One of the new powers he had obtained was telepathy. It wasn't very strong, he still needed to work on it, and he didn't have it all the time but he had picked up that his dislike for Mr. Reid was also returned. However, his mind reading ability was the only thing that his father and the others didn't know about. He thought that maybe keeping them in the dark about this was a smart idea; he didn't know why, maybe instinct, maybe something else.  
  
Aside form his telepathy and slight healing powers he had gained other powers, his original powers had mutated to the point where the electricity would burst out of his body in mere seconds without tiring him. The energy that he could produce was so potent that it could kill a human being instantly. Thankfully he hadn't killed anyone yet.  
  
His other power that concerned electricity was his ability to control electrically powered machines, be it household appliances to high tech super computers. He was also able to manipulate earth's magnetic field; having this ability he could move objects without touching them.  
  
Mr. Reid had once told him that everything was connected in some way and that he now had access to this connection, which he could use it to his own advantage. His discipline with Mr. Reid was hard and demanding, to say the least, but he had to admit that he had greatly improved concerning his control.  
  
He also welcomed the physical work that the GSA training gave him as much as his time doing some meditation. Everything was going well except for the fact that he kept on seeing Emma's face in his thoughts and sometimes, just sometimes, he swore he could hear her calling out for him, but not by his real name, but by the name Brennan. And, for some reason, it felt right. 


	7. The Assignment

Author's note: remember chapter 6 is a real chapter now, so if you want to understand this chapter you have to read it before  
  
Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Are they yours?  
  
*****  
  
My Family - Chapter 7  
  
Genomex  
  
Joshua was in his room, laying down, reading a book when his doorbell rang. He closed his book and sat properly. His father had told him that his appearances and his conduct was very important since he was the son of a very important superior and he expected him to follow the rules very strictly or else there would be consequences. And Joshua didn't doubt that. His father was very firm with him but Joshua understood that he didn't really have a choice and he did make it up after.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
A muffled voice came from the other side of the door "Its your good ol' buddy Patrick. Now let me in." Joshua relaxed a bit and smiled. Patrick had been the only real person he had become friends with. He had met him while training one rainy morning; they had both been assigned as partners. From the beginning Patrick had accepted him for who he was instead of him being Eckhart's son. Another reason why Joshua could bear being his friend was that Patrick didn't come from his confusing screwed up past.  
  
"Come in, come in"  
  
Patrick's blonde head appeared in the doorway. "Mr. I Have Something Shoved Up My Ass wants to talk to us."  
  
Joshua chuckled, he couldn't help it, if it had been somebody else talking about his father that way he would have been down right pissed, but Patrick was a good friend of his; the only friend really. "You do know that you're talking about my father and that my father's your superior. You could get in serious shit"  
  
Patrick smirked and stuck out his tongue "Oh yeah and who's going to tell him? You? I don't think so, you'd probability be the one defending me, and since you're so anti-social you wouldn't want to lose your sole contact with the real world now would you"  
  
Joshua laughed again "No I guess not"  
  
"Alright, well we can't keep your father waiting."  
  
Once he was out of his room Joshua became serious and commanding, another façade he had to put on to show his ranking, another thing his father demanded of him. Patrick followed right beside him, also being serious. Eckheart himself had specifically told him that since he was Joshua's partner he also had to follow certain rules. As they went through the compound people moved just for them so they wouldn't be in their way. This saddened Joshua; unlike his father he didn't like being feared by everyone  
  
As they came into Eckhart's office Joshua could see his father reading some reports. He concentrated on what his father was thinking, using his telepathy, but as always he couldn't read him. It was like he had a shield protecting him specifically for this sort of intrusion. He had never figured how to break it.  
  
Eckhart looked up to see both men standing in front of his desk "Ah Joshua, Mr. Drake sit down, sit down."  
  
He smiled when he looked at his son's face. Joshua returned his smiled; it was rare that his father was in such .a good mood that it pleased him. Unknowingly to Joshua, the reason Eckhart had smiled was because of the complete success, or so he thought, of Brennan's, a powerful enemy, translation into Joshua, an even more powerful ally.  
  
"Well I'm glad you could make it. I have some good news; you will be going on your first assignment today. I think your both ready for this. Joshua it's been a month since your accident, the doctor has told me that you are ready to begin your GSA work, as long as you keep on taking your medication. Mr. Reid and your other teacher also agree that you are ready." He then looked at Patrick "And you Mr. Drake, I've only heard good things about you. I've heard your one of the best. Of course if you weren't, you wouldn't be working with my son."  
  
"Thank you sir" Patrick nodded his head, surprised by what he had been told  
  
"Don't let it go to your head" Eckhart said, Joshua rolled his eyes at his father.  
  
"Alright lets get back to your assignment. I'm sending you two to one of the recently found Saviour's hideout. It's underneath Watkins Street in a forgotten subway. It's not their base of operation but it has done considerable damage to the mutant community." He handed a pad to both of the men "That will tell you everything you know about the place to complete your assignment. Once you've neutralized the problem bring in the mutants." Joshua flinch, he hadn't liked the way his father had said mutant "That way we can provide these people with medical treatment and protection against any other Saviour or Mutant X threat. For the Saviours themselves, try to bring them in also, they will have a fair trial, but if they are not cooperating, to the point of posing a danger to you and your men, then use any means possible to bring them down. Now.if the Mutant X members show up I want you to kill them, no exceptions"  
  
It took Joshua a few seconds before what his father had just said to sink in, but when it did it shocked him to the core, he couldn't believed that he had just been ordered to kill, from his father of all things  
  
"But.but you can't mean k-kill them" He looked at his father then at his friend who hadn't changed expression  
  
Eckhart gave him a pretend sympathetic look "I'm afraid so Joshua. They're too much of a problem right now. They're giving the general population a very bad impression of what new mutants are and that impression can cost us many lives. This is final.This is all for now Joshua. You may leave."  
  
Joshua sat there still shocked and not knowing what to say.  
  
He finally composed himself, got up and nodded. "Yes sir".  
  
Patrick was about to go join his friend when Eckhart stopped him; "I still need to talk to you Mr. Drake" He waited for his confused son to leave before speaking again. "Report"  
  
"He doesn't suspect anything; the medication are still working. I would be careful though, the medication works quite well with his memories but it isn't as efficient with his emotion. I have notice in him moments when there is a conflict between both."  
  
"Noted. I will inform the Doctor of this to see if he can perfect the medication.Another thing, if Mutant X show up at the Saviour's place watch my son. They might try to 'kidnap' him or. well tell him the truth"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"And make sure they're killed. Ordinarily I would rather have them brought here alive but they are impeding in my child's growth"  
  
"I understand sir"  
  
"Good. You're dismissed."  
  
Outside Eckhart's office Patrick joined Joshua who had been waiting for him.  
  
"Well what did my father want?"  
  
" He just warned me not to screw up since your reputation would also suffer and that there would be repercussions if I did."  
  
"Ah man I'm sorry about that"  
  
Patrick smiled "Don't worry so much Joshua. Its not like you said it. Anyways lets go we have an assignment waiting for us"  
  
Joshua's face broke into a grin from his friend's eagerness "Yeah I guess your right" As he was following Patrick, Joshua thought about the assignment. When he had first heard his father say that they had an assignment he had been excited; he was thrilled at the thought of a new adventure, now he wasn't so sure.  
  
***** Sanctuary  
  
"Hey guys come here! We have another Saviour emergency" Adam hated doing this to them. They were all overworked and the fact that Brennan wasn't with them only worsened the situation. He heard groans coming from the other room and then shuffling. Seconds later Jesse and Shalimar appeared.  
  
"Where's Emma?"  
  
"She's using the DNA tracker to see how Brennan's doing" Shalimar responded Adam nodded. He was about to go get her when she came in the med-lab.  
  
"Sorry I'm late" She looked up guiltily at all of them  
  
"Alright now that you're all here lets get down to business. A new Saviour lair had been discovered and it's a big one. I need you guys to go to it right now" They all got up too leave.  
  
"Oh it's underneath Watkins Street."  
  
*****  
  
"TO BE CONTINUED" 


	8. The Reunion

Author's note: Hey sorry about the long wait, I never had any time with school, homework and work, but I finally did chapter eight. The story is almost finished, another chapter or two. Hey if anyone likes Andromeda and has read my story in progress "The Secrets of Fire" under my other pen name Heavens - Sugar, I haven't forgotten about that one either.  
  
Oh and thank you for all of your reviews, you guys are great!  
  
Disclaimer: Are they mine? Are they yours? We shall all wonder.  
  
My Family - Chapter 8  
  
The Mutant X team had successfully broken into the Saviour building without being detected and were now hiding. As they looked around they found themselves in a place closely resembling a mixture of Sanctuary, Genomex and of a gothic dungeon put together. Furthermore, they had discovered that the residents knew they had been located; they were all running around, hastily trying to gather as much stuff as they could find and then getting their ass' out of the building before they could get caught. After a couple of minutes the team also found out, to their complete horror, that the Saviours were killing off as many New Mutants captives as they could before leaving. They would position them all in rows and shoot them like the Nazi's had done. About twenty had been killed so far. The team were about to reveal themselves, determined to put an end to the slaughter, when they heard shouting.  
  
"Stop right there or we will be forced to kill you!"  
  
"What the f**k is going on now?" Jesse, the stress from the last few months catching up to him, whispered harshly from his hiding place.  
  
"It's the GSA, they beat us to it" answered Shalimar.  
  
Then all hell broke loose. A group of screaming people suddenly appeared attempting desperately to escape from the GSA agents and their line of fire. Following this, two men, obviously the GSA team leaders, stepped out. One of the men had blond hair and the other had dark brown/ black hair.  
  
"Oh my god it Brennan!" Emma started to point at the dark haired man. She was about to get up when Shalimar grabbed her arm. She had been afraid that Emma's sudden movement would draw unneeded attention to themselves.  
  
"Wait Emma." They watched as the other man spoke to Brennan. He seemed to agree to whatever he had said and left.  
  
Jesse reached for his communicator, "Adam the GSA are here, and. and so is Brennan"  
  
"Where is he now Jesse?" asked Adam  
  
"He separated from the rest of the group. This our chance Adam!"  
  
"Alright this is what I want you guys to do. Jesse and Shalimar try and save as many New Mutants as you can; avoid the GSA agents at all cost, they aren't important right now. Emma, since you and Brennan seem to share a link, go find him and bring him back if you can. Good luck"  
  
***** Joshua was walking down the hallway when he heard muffled sobs. As he was searching for the sound he discovered a young woman crouched into a corner crying. He couldn't see her clearly because of the poor lighting but he could definitely pick up strong waves of fear coming from her. Joshua approached her slowly.  
  
He whispered, "Its okay, your safe now" Her head shot up into the light.  
  
"Get away from me!" she seemed to go wild.  
  
"Please I'm not going to hurt you" For a brief instant Joshua felt the ground shake.  
  
***** Emma came running around the corner in time to see Brennan approaching a young woman. She remembered seeing her before in a picture. She had been one of the mutants they had been set out to retrieve but the team had never found her. She then remembered her power: the ability to shift the ground beneath her, a power that was triggered by an emotional overload, especially fear. To Emma's dismay the lady was extremely terrified and only seemed to get worst as Brennan drew closer to her.  
  
"Brennan don't go closer to her!" Brennan turned to look at Emma but it was to late, the ground began to shake and the ceiling fell on them. Everything went black.  
  
***** Emma was vaguely aware of an itching in her throat. She reflexively started to cough out whatever was stopping her from breathing; debris, her unconscious mind hinted at.  
  
"Uggghh, wha-what happened." Without opening her eyes she placed her hands delicately on her face to try and stop the dizziness from overpowering her. As she cleared her throat one last time her memorizes came flooding back.  
  
"Oh my god Brennan!" She opened her eyes only to realize that she didn't need to worry about Brennan for he was standing, no, she thought, more like towering over her. He was staring at her, his face cold as ever, with a ball of electricity in his hands. By the manner he was holding it she knew he wasn't using it for light.  
  
Emma tried again, "Bre." But stopped when she saw him tense.  
  
"Joshua are you alright?"  
  
Joshua was surprised by her question and her seemingly genuine concern. He didn't understand her, here he was with enough power to kill her and she had just brushed that aside as if it was nothing. She seemed more worried about him then herself. He opened his mouth as if to speak but quickly closed it, not trusting himself to speak at the moment. As he studied her he couldn't keep himself from looking into her beautiful deep brown eyes.  
  
With a little less confidence then before he started to speak, "I'm ordered to kill you" She was unfazed by his statement. Looking around, he gathered that the fragments that had fallen from the earthquake had trapped both of them in a small space. Joshua's poise relaxed and without realizing it, let his power die down. He brought his attention back to Emma and made his decision, but feeling like he needed to safeguard his position and prove himself, he added "and I would do it, it's just that I have more chances of getting out of this predicament if we help each other."  
  
She nodded, "Alright"  
  
"And.and I will kill you if I feel it's necessary"  
  
She appeared to accept his terms and got up, dusted herself off, while ignoring his gaze. She detected a few telepathic attempts on his part but she easily blocked them. The only thing he could pick up from her was her true desire to help him. She made sure not to show him she knew what he was doing, but truth be told she had actually been surprised to sense his mind in her's.  
  
"Its kind of dark in here, do you have anything we can use for light?" Emma asked. She tried to stifle a gasp when a spark flew from his hand.  
  
"Only this" He turned his face to look at the wall that had imprisoned them, but Emma didn't fail to see a playful smile cross his face.  
  
"Well the debris is too heavy for me to move it mentally so we'll just have to budge it with good physical, human force." He started to pull at the rocks to clear a way out.  
  
Move it mentally? Emma was unsure what he had meant by that but she quickly put it aside and went to help him. While they were working she noticed that he kept on stealing glances in her direction. She was happy to realize that the glances weren't nervous or paranoid glances but more curious then anything else. As they continued working they both grew tired and sweaty since the rubble was quite heavy. As a result they were both obliged to stop and take a rest. Throughout the whole time Joshua's spark had kept on shining without dimming.  
  
While they sat Emma wanted to talk to Joshua, to say anything, but no words came to mind, and, for his part, he also kept silent. However she was determined to break the silence.  
  
"So." She fidgeted nervously. He looked at her, himself uncertain how to proceed.  
  
"Um.yeah." He looked around not wanting to make eye contact with her. Then he heard something that was totally unexpected to him, giggling. He turned to look at Emma just to find her clutching her stomach and with tears of laughter running down her face.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"It's just.it's just that you look so messed up with all the dust in your hair, and.and you have a blob of dirt right on the tip of your nose" she finally managed to say between fits of laughter. He rapidly lifted his hand to clean his nose but just made it worst by smearing the filth. This only resulted in Emma starting to laugh all over again.  
  
"Well its not like you've been blessed by the powers of cleanliness either" He tried to stay serious but soon a small smile appeared on his face, then giggles followed and shortly after into all out laughter.  
  
After they had both calmed down they realized that they had wasted enough precious air, not that there was any danger of suffocation since there was enough small holes to provide them with ample oxygen, and continued working to move the wreckage.  
  
All of a sudden Emma heard a crashing from up above. As she looked up she noticed a big rock tumbling towards her.  
  
"Oh shit" Those were her last words before she felt herself being pushed away by Joshua.  
  
*****  
  
Both Jesse and Shalimar had separated to find as many New Mutants as they could. Shalimar had taken the south corridor and was now looking through every room. She wanted to kick some GSA buts but had taken heed of Adam's warning not to confront them, unless it was necessary to save someone. As she was walking she heard something behind her. She whipped around to find the blond haired man that had been with Brennan, looking at her. His eyes were glowing. He's a feral, she thought.  
  
"Ah, a feline" A cruel smile appeared on his face. Her own eyes began to glow as she took a fighting stance.  
  
"I hate canines," She growled at him  
  
"Fox, actually." His smile grew wider as he prepared himself for the fight.  
  
She laughed a humourless laughter, "It fits perfectly for a GSA agent," He lifted an eyebrow and tilted his head, inquiring her to go on. "A scheming little bastard"  
  
"Your going to regret ever saying that" he said, anger boiling. He was about to attack when he heard someone shouting for him.  
  
"Mr. Drake! Mr. Drake!" He turned for an instant, but when he looked back Shalimar was already gone.  
  
"Damn it.What do you want!" He shouted to the other man. The other man appeared in front of him. It was obvious that he had been running for a while since he was gasping for air.  
  
"Sir about thirty minutes ago there was an explosion of some sort in the west part of the building and the walls and ceiling caved in"  
  
"So?" Patrick was really getting annoyed.  
  
"That's where Agent Eckhart went" Patrick's face visibly blanched.  
  
"Oh no"  
  
*****  
  
Emma couldn't see anything. The dust hanging in the air had visibly impaired her sight and she didn't have Joshua's spark to guide her. For a matter of fact she didn't even know where Joshua was. She was afraid that he had seriously hurt himself because he wasn't answering her calls.  
  
" Joshua! Joshua where are you!" She felt around in the dark but still couldn't find anything. Then she heard a grunt and coughing. She stumbled over something, almost falling over, only to discover that she had fund him. "Emma?" She crouched down and felt for his face.  
  
"Yeah its me" She finally saw him when he lit another spark. She had a warm smile on her face.  
  
"Are you hurt?" she asked concerned.  
  
"No I'm fine" He sat up.  
  
"Your hurt" He glanced at his arm where she was looking and sure enough there was a gash. She proceeded to tear a piece of cloth from her pants and wrap it around his injured limb. After she had finished she carefully took his chin and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Why did you save me?"  
  
"I.I don't really know." He was about to kiss her but stopped himself. He let out a long sigh, got up, determined as ever to get themselves out of their prison.  
  
***** After another twenty minutes they had at last cleared the way through the wreckage and were now free. Without thinking they both let out a shout of glee and hugged each other. When they had composed themselves they noticed voices coming in their direction; GSA voices.  
  
"Joshua please come with me," she said with pleading eyes. He didn't answer her right away. She knew that he was considering her offer. He touched her face and looked at her with a sad face.  
  
"I can't. You should leave before the others arrive"  
  
"Alright, but remember the offer will always be open" She started running the other way. She had almost reached him; she just knew it. Brennan was still in there. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. After she had left Patrick arrived.  
  
"Joshua! Are you okay? We were so worried about you."  
  
"No harm done Patrick" Joshua's friend smiled.  
  
"Well that's a relief. Hey did you happen to see any of Adam's people?  
  
"No," He put a pretend confused look on his face, "were they here?" Drake looked at him suspiciously but then changed his expression. He had noticed the cloth on his arm; a cloth that he was sure didn't come from Joshua's clothes. Patrick put an arm around his shoulder and started to walk with him.  
  
"Yeah, but unfortunately they escaped"  
  
"Ah that's too bad." Joshua was actually quite pleased that they had all escaped. 


End file.
